moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Smith
|Row 2 title = Birth |Row 2 info = Lillian Smith October 4th, 1130 F.A. (21) Northern Gilneas ---- |Row 3 title = Titles: |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Trapper ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Immediate Family Zachariah Smith (Father) Adam Smith (Father) Extended Family Samual Wright† (Father) Victoria Wright† (Mother) *John Wright† (Brother) *William Wright† (Brother) *James Wright† (Brother) *George Wright† (Brother) *Victoria Wright (Cousin) Aurelia Dickens (Aunt) Elijah Dickens (Uncle) *Cordelia Dickens (Cousin) ---- |Row 8 title= Status: |Row 8 info = }}Lillian Smith (Born Lillian Agnes Black, October 4th, 1130 F.A.) is a Gilnean trapper and a former citizen of Mirstone. After the Mirstone Massacre Lillian fled to her homeland of Gilneas, where she spent her days in hiding. Biography Abandonment Lillian's youth was largely uneventful until the age of ten, when the Northgate Rebellion occurred. Her parents were divided by the stances they took, causing them to ultimately split, with her father taking custody. After a month of attempting to raise Lillian as a single parent, her father decided to abandon his daughter in the marketplace and abruptly depart to an unknown destination. Lillian went to the city guard in an attempt to find her father. With the search unsuccessful, she was placed in their custody while authorities searched for her parents. Her mother was found to be dead after the Northgate Rebellion, and the location of her father was an unknown. As neither were available to claim Lillian, she was sent to an orphanage. Two years were spent in the orphanage before she was adopted by Zachariah and Adam Smith. Her new parents were far more caring than her biological parents, though Lillian was distrustful and kept her distance. She preferred going out into the woods alone, developing a fondness for the wilds and hunting. She grew fond of her parents' mastiff, Zoe, who was capable of helping her with her hunting. She was able to build a healthy relationship with her adoptive fathers in time, though that relationship would soon be cut short. In the midst of the Worgen attack on Gilneas and the subsequent outbreak of the Worgen Curse among the population, Lillian was separated from her parents yet again, after witnessing Zachariah's transformation into a Worgen, narrowly escaping from her now feral father. She managed to join the evacuation to Duskhaven. Once again, she was on her own and without family. In the years that followed the fall of Gilneas, Lillian learned to operate traps meant to hunt not only wildlife but also to capture feral worgen. After the Forsaken invasion was pushed back and Gilneas was offered a place in the Alliance, Lillian was reluctant to leave Gilneas behind, but was left with little choice. She joined her people in leaving for Darnassus, where she immediately took a boat to Stormwind to be among humanity again. Mirstone After several years of failing to integrate with Stormwind society and simply living out in the woods by herself, Lillian caught word of what was called the Mirstone Project, a plan for Gilnean and Lordaeronian citizens to settle in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Allegedly, with the Horde's defeat during the Battle for Lordaeron, the people involved in the Mirstone Project hoped that the Forsaken's loss would allow them to start settling their old homes again. Longing to return to Gilneas, Lillian joined the Mirstone Project, traveling north to help establish the town. She was among the hunters who often brought in food for the townsfolk, and became good friends with the tavern keeper, Liza Brooks. However, when hunters began turning up dead or missing due to the alleged attacks of a vampyr, Lillian fearfully kept her head down as the townsfolk began killing each other in their Vampyr Trials. When Liza Brooks revealed herself as a Worgen and began turning others, Lillian's trust was broken. She still held the Worgen in contempt for decimating Gilnean society, and could not stand to continue trusting Liza. Lillian did everything in her power to keep clear of the Worgen, even as they formed a budding Wolfcult. In the end, her avoidance was punished when Lillian was captured by the Wolfcult to be turned into a Worgen. Before they could turn her, however, Mirstone was revisited by the vampyr culprit, Valythra Bloodmoon, and her Death Knight accomplice, Kora Deathwhisper. The two put Mirstone's denizens to the sword, slaughtering them by the dozens. Witness to the entire ordeal, Lillian was lucky enough to be one of the few survivors that Kora allowed to live, left to languish in her trauma and suffering. With nothing left but her loyal hound, Zoe, Lillian fled northwest to Gilneas to hide. All she wanted now was to go home. Appearance WIP Personality WIP Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Hunters Category:Mirstone Category:Human